Saviour
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: Elena's had a fight with Stefan and thought her night couldn't get worse. Will a little bit of a Chase and Damon make her realize what she really wants? Oneshot


The wind whistled, roaed and howled loudly, causing shakes throughout the town. The rain pounded it's self into the ground as if it were trying ti imprint. The tree branches swung wildly as they were trying to lash out at the people passing by. There were deep puddles on the roads and pavements, which were raising by the seoncd with the amount of rainfall.

Elena walked along the path, squinting as the rain was falling and hitting her face, blurring her line of vision. Holding her hood up tightly, she breathed deeply as if she couldn't breathe. She felt like the rain was suffocating her. The rain pelleted her as the wind blew again her, knocking her forward a couple of blocks, causing her to shriek. Wonderful. She was already have a horrible night after fighting with Stefan for two hours about personal space and the secrets between them. She wanted to stake him sometimes and then sometimes she loved him.

Shaking her head, she watched as the droplets flew from the hood of her jacket and sighed. She wanted to feel warm and safe, at the moment she felt cold and alone. Why did she pick to walk to the Boarding house? If she was smart, she would have drove and then would have been able to drive back. It was a half an hour drive and an hour's walk unfortunately for her. Uh.. why didn't she bring her car? She gasped suddenly when her hood flew back and the rain hit her, causing her to soak instantly. She breathed deeply, feeling as if she wanted to scream.

"Please stop raining." She whined in a whisper as she continued walking and gasped and she stepped into a puddle, "Great! Just bloody.. GREAT!"

Tilting her head up, she looked up at the sky, seeing the lightning flashing and the rain falling down on her. It reminded her of the time when her and Damon were on one of their crazy weekends that ended with her on bedrest due to a bad cold. Smiling as the memory, she sighed, looking down as she begun walking again. She hadn't talked to Damon for a couple of weeks because they had a stupid fight. She didn't wanna make the first move.. because she knew Damon would rub it in her face. AND knowing Damon.. She knew he wouldn't make the first move either, so they were both screwed on that point.

Hearing footsteps, she stopped and looked over her shoulder and seen no one. That's.. confusing..? What was that? Shaking it off, she continued walking as a yawn slipped from her lips. Smiling softly, she turned off into an alley and continued walking as she heard her footsteps echoing, until she realised.. they were nowhere near in time with how she was walking.

Looking over her shoulder, she seen someone behind her causing her eyes to widen. What did she do? The only thing she could think of at that point... RUN! Looking ahead of her again, she started running as fast as she could, not wanting to slip with her uggs. WHY? Why did she have to wear uggs now? Everyone knew they were the most slippable shoes that you could wear.

Turning onto the street, she looked around seeing no one around. Great, the time when she needed people around, it was a ghost town. Running up the path, she looked around as her hair flew into her face. Having a quick look behind her, she seen that the person from the alley was in fact chasing her. Looking around again, she seen the forest and took a deep breath. It wasn't the best, but it was the only way to go.

Running across the road, she ran into the forest, jumping over logs and tree branches that had fell due to the storm. Since when was she in an action movie? Shaking it off, she hid behind a tree and swallowed, catching her breath. She was NOT going to die tonight. She'd been through worse then this.. she deals with vampires everyday for heavens sake. Unless... he was a vampire. He couldn't of been, he would have caught her already.. so it was a human.

Closing her eyes, she let out a scream when she felt him grab her. Looking at him, she struggled and knee'd him as he fell to his knee's and screamed out in pain. Who the hell was this freak! Running past him, she tripped as he grabbed her ankle and cried out, feeling pain. Struggling, she kicked him in the face and slowly got up, limping through the woods as fast as she could. This was not the night for mad chases.

Fumbling through her jacket pocket, she searched and nearly cried in relief when she felt her the metal touch her fingers. Pulling it out, she looked at it and continued limping, hearing the guys footsteps behind her. Dialing a number into the phone, she began running again, trying to forget the pain and screamed as she fell down the hill. Looking up, she seen the guy running down the hill and swallowed, tears falling down her face.

Searching for her phone in the mud, she quickly grabbed it and pushed herself up, running again. Come on, answer the phone Stefan! Sighing in annoyance, she ran faster, feeling her uggs beginning to stick and sink into the mud, making it harder for her to run. Looking behind her, she swallowed, not seeing the guy and started running and doging the tree's. Boy was she bring a stake with her everywhere after this. Tripping over a log, she screamed and covered her mouth, shaking. She had to be quiet. Looking at her ugg, she seen it stuck in between two logs and pulled, trying to get it loose.

Crying out in annoyance, she pulled harder and looked up, hearing rustling of leafs. He was close. Pulling again, she watched as her foot slid out of the ugg and hissed in pain. Dammit. Pulling her other ugg off, she dropped it and ran as fast as she could. Dialing another number into her phone, she swallowed thankful that she knew it off by heart. Jumping over a log, she felt something cut into her foot and cried out as she ran faster.

"I knew you'd give in to me eventually.." His voice hollered down the phone, an obvious smirk on his face. Elena continued running and heard the loud noise in the background. He must have been at the grill. Just as she was about to reply, she got knocked down and pounded into the floor, causing her to scream out and struggle as the phone slipped from her grip and fell.

"Damon! Help!" She screamed as loud as she could as the guy was on a mission to beat her until she was dead. Struggling against him, she tried kicking him off but he was to strong for her.

Elena screamed again, seeing if she could get the attention of anyone that was close to where she was. The guy hit her, causing her cry out and struggle more. What did this guy have against her? She knew for sure he wanted her dead. She was about to scream again, until the next minute she felt the guy being threw off her and over into a tree. She felt herself losing conciousness and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Elena.. Elena can you hear me?" She heard Damon's voice ringing through her ears as he lifted her into his arms.  
"Da...mon.." She whimpered, feeling her body tingling with pain all over. She'd been saved... and it was a close call.  
"Shh.. I got you. I got you.." She heard him whispering soothingly as she felt the wind pushing against them, knowing he must have been running at vampire speed.

Feeling herself being placed down, she slowly forced her eyes open and looked around to see that they were in the boarding house. Sighing in relief, she slowly pushed herself up, not wanting to fall into a black pit. Damon was by her side in a second, his eyes burning into her. She winced, looking down and seen her hands covererd in blood.

"Who was he?" She whispered, looking at him, tears stinging her eyes as he looked thoughtful and full of confusion.  
"I don't know. Some human he wished he'd never touched you." He told her, concern flowing through his voice as he stroked her hair back gently.  
"Thank you Damon.." She told him hoarsely, on the verge of tears as she snuggled herself into him and gripped onto his leather jacket.  
"Don't thank me.. I'd do anything for you Elena.." He whispered, holding her close to him, being careful not to hurt her.

Calming down instantly, she took a deep breath, feeling her shakes beginning to stop. She was safe now. She was always safe with Damon. Slowly pulling away, she smiled weakly at him and stood up, slipping off her jacket, wincing.

"I think my body is broke.." Laughing weakly, she looked down at herself as he stood up, looking her over.  
"Come on.." He lifted her into his arms, being gentle and ran upstairs at vampire speed into his bathroom as he sat her on the counter, "A bath will make you feel better."  
"Thanks.." She murmured, looking over her shoulder and into the mirror, seeing her reflection. Her eyes were full of tears and bloodshot. Her hair was all over the place and coated in mud. Her face was pretty scratched up and cut, also mud covered her normal tan skin. She looked like she'd been to hell and back.

Damon watched her and smiled softly. She still looked beautiful to him. Walking over, he took her hand, gently helping her down off the counter as she smiled up at him, feeling as if he were the only person she wanted to be with at the moment.

"I think I'm pretty.. done over.." She told him, giving him a weak smile as she reached down and pulled her socks off her feet, to see the wound she'd made on her foot earlier.  
"I'll leave you to get undressed..." He told her, going into the bedroom as she nodded, unbuttoning her jeans and pushed them down with some effort, feeling them cling to her.  
She then reached up, pulling her top over her head and winced. Unclipping her bra, she threw it in a pile with her clothes and climbed into the bath, after taking off her underwear too.

Slouching down into it, she let out a sigh of relief as the warm water seemed to soothe her aching body. What she'd give to be in paradise right now. Away from all the drama of it all. Hearing footsteps, her eyes fluttered open to see Damon, causing her to smile at him as he gave her a smile back and leaned against the counter.

"Feel better..?" He questioned with a smile as she nodded.  
"Much better. The aches are going away. Thank god.." She whispered and looked at him, "Let me guess.. you know me and Stefan got into a fight."  
"Yup. He told me all about it. Got a phonecall.. that lasted... an hour.." He replied as she laughed softly.  
"Sorry about that. Your brother annoys me sometimes." She told him, blowing the bubbles as he smirked.  
"You and me both. We should make a club about it." Damon told her as she laughed and nodded.  
"Good idea.. Im the Captain." Elena replied, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply, "I thought vampires were the worst of my problems."  
"Yeah... it's funny how much you realise there are other dangers.. other than vampires." He told her as he shrugged off his jacket and went into the bedroom, hanging it.  
"Yup. The thought of a human... chaser.. never crossed my mind." She told him with a shrug and watched him, admiring the way his body moved beneath his clothes. Tilting her head to the side, she chewed her lip and studied him.

"Done looking?" His voice interupted her thoughts as a deep red blush covered her cheeks.  
"Uh.. yeah.." She replied, a giggle slipping from her lips as he looked over his shoulder, a grin on his face. She smiled and slowly got out of the bath, not caring if Damon was watching and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her as she walked into the bedroom to see Damon's jaw open in shock.

"You'll catch flies.." She told him softly, placing her hand on his jaw and pushing it up with a laugh as she went through his wardrobe, looking.  
"I think you hit your head." He told her, watching her as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Well if I did.. I hit it hard enough to realise something.." She replied, dropping the towel as she pulled one of his shirts on with a pair of his boxers.  
"What..?" He murmured, watching her as if he were in a trance.  
"That I have feelings for someone." Elena told him, not knowing where the sudden amount of confidence was coming from, but she didn't care.  
"Is that so..?" He questioned, meeting her gaze as he snapped out of his trance.  
"Mmhmm.." She murmured, walking towards him as she sat on the bed, next to him, "It's unfortunate that it took me a while."  
"Wha..." He began but stopped when he felt her lips against his in a soft kiss.  
"Your my saviour Damon Salvatore... I'll never forget that for as long as I live." She whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) Just a little idea of a oneshot I had :)

Shauna  
xx


End file.
